Affair
by xxxiluhan
Summary: No summary. HunHan/KaiLu/KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title: Affair

Author: xxxiluhan

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai

SC: All EXO official couple

Warning: T++ Yaoi/ Boy x Boy

Happy reading~

Luhan menekan kuat telapak tangan nya di bilik kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya tersentak maju-mundur mengikuti pergerakan namja yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Peluh mengucur keras membanjiri dahinya. Sesekali desahan pelan lolos dari kedua bibir mungilnya walaupun ia sudah mencoba mengatup mulutnya serapat mungkin. Sentuhan namja itu terlalu membuainya, membuatnya lupa akan daratan. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas yang hangat menerpa belakang telinganya. Lidah namja itu bergerak lincah menyapu ceruk lehernya, sambil sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang dipastikan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

" Kai-ahh"

Luhan menjerit tertahan ketika akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks masing-masing. Ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal sedangkan namja yang bernama Kai itu sudah merapikan celananya.

" Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan ku, Lu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam bilik kecil itu. Luhan sendiri masih diam mematung. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengunci kembali bilik toilet yang terbuka itu dan ia terduduk menangis. Ia memang bodoh. Dengan gampangnya ia selalu memberikan apa yang namja itu inginkan dan dengan gampang pula namja itu selalu meninggalkannya. Tapi ia tidak berhak mengeluh. Kai bukan miliknya. Ia milik sahabat Luhan. Dan lebih parahnya nya lagi, hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Kai dengan sahabatnya itu.

_Kau menjijikan Luhan_, gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" Lu, kau darimana saja? Kau benar-benar membuat ku khawatir"

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu segera menghampirinya sambil sedikit mengomel.

" Omo! Mengapa kau berkeringat begini? Sudahlah, yang lain sedang berada di bar lantai atas. Mereka menunggu kita. Kajja"

Baekhyun pun menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari pesta formal yang cukup meriah itu. Kai memang menyediakan pesta sendiri untuk sahabat-sahabat nya.

" Hallooo semuanyaaa" Baekhyun masuk dengan heboh nya dan segera menerjang kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Suho dan Tao yang saat itu sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kepala melihat pasangan konyol itu.

Luhan sendiri hanya masuk sambil menunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Ia menatap wajah-wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu teman-temannya sejak mereka berpisah saat kelulusan SMA dulu. Dan di sinilah mereka semua terkumpul kembali berkat acara pertunangan Kai.

" Kau terlihat makin cantik, Luhanie"

Cantik adalah sebutan yang paling dibenci Luhan -dia benar-benar menganggap dirinya manly. Dan hampir saja ia memaki orang itu sebelum matanya terpaku pada sang pemilik suara. Manik mata hazel itu seperti memerangkap pergerakannya. Luhan menatap namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu sambil terdiam.

" Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu.

" Ya, tentu saja Lu. Kau lupa padaku?"

Dan Luhan segera memeluk namja itu sambil tertawa lebar. Ia sudah lupa kalau tadi namja itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan cantik.

" Aku hampir tidak mengenal mu, Oh Sehun. Padahal aku hanya tidak melihat mu selama 3 tahun terakhir ini" ujar Luhan masih terkekeh. Ia tidak menyadari kalau pemuda didepan nya itu sudah salah tingkah sejak ia peluk tadi.

" Luhannn" suara melengking Xiumin menarik perhatian Luhan. Segera dihampirinya namja berpipi chubby itu dan langsung memeluknya erat. Disamaping Xiumin juga ada Jongdae, Yixing, dan Kris. Ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya.

" Mwo? Kau dan Jongdae? " Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya sambil menatap Xiumin dan Jongdae bergantian.

" Kami sudah jadian sejak tahun pertama kuliah, Lu. Kau memang ketinggalan berita"

Rasanya ia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah nya samapai-sampai ia tidak tahu berita-berita terbaru soal teman-temannya. Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran memang banyak menyita waktunya. Dan lagi, masalah hubungan nya dengan Kai cukup membuat Luhan mengisolasi diri dari teman-temannya.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol dengan ribut sampai sepasang kekasih yang menjadi bintang utama hari ini masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Bisa kita mulai pestanya sekarang?"

Kai duduk sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, tunangannya. Ia mengambil botol champagne yang terlihat mahal itu dan menuangkannya digelas mereka masing-masing.

" To my beautiful fiancee, and our future together"

Semua mengangkat gelas dan menyerukan '_Cheers_'

Luhan merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata tadi tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis saat itu juga. Akan sangat memalukan bukan jika tiba-tiba ia menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sehun menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan, tapi ia hanya diam dan memandang wajah cantik itu dari tempat ia duduk.

" Tao, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau kan tidak biasa minum" Kris berusaha menghentikan Tao yang hendak mengisi gelasnya lagi. Sedangkan Tao hanya memutar matanya malas.

" Yaa! Chanyeol kalau kentut jangan disini" Suho melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berlari menjauhi namja tiang listrik itu, tak terkecuali kekasihnya yang imut.

" Sehun, berhenti menggoda eyeliner Baekhyun atau aku akan mematahkan kaki mu! "

Dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya itu. Mereka memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti saat mereka SMA dulu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil porsche merah yang berhenti tepat di depan apertemennya. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu.

" Gomawo, Sehun. Kau seharusnya tidak merepotkan dirimu unuk mengantarku pulang"

" Gwencanha, Lu. Masuklah, ini sudah malam"

Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel pagi-pagi sekali cukup membuat Luhan mengernyit heran. Setaunya ia tidak sedang membuat janji dengan seseorang pagi itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia memakan roti yang sedang ia oles dan mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu ia menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" Pagi, Lu"

Luhan bingung mendapati Sehun didepan pintu apartemennya.

" Masuklah"

" Ada perlu apa kau kesini sepagi ini, Sehun?" tanya Luhan kemudian meletakkan secangkir teh dihadapan Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu kau berangkat kuliah jam berapa. Dan kemarin aku lupa menanyakan nomor hp mu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke kampus"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan Sehun suka sekali melihat senyum manis itu.

" Kebetulan aku tidak ada kelas hari ini. Hanya saja aku disuru Dr. Jung untuk membantunya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di rumah sakit."

" Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Sehun setelah menyesap habis teh buatan Luhan.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil barang-barang ku dulu"

.

.

.

.

" Kau sendiri tidak kuliah Sehun?"

Luhan membuka percakapan setelah mereka berada didalam mobil Sehun.

" Aku baru saja lulus tahun lalu, aku menyelesaikan kuliah ku lebih cepat. Aku berencana mengambil S2 tapi mungkin tahun depan. "

Luhan mengangguk-anggkuk mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

" Kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tiba-tiba ingat kalau Kai mengatakan ia akan ke apartemen Luhan nanti malam.

Luhan memang sangat merindukan namja hitam itu. Tapi acara pertunangan Kai baru-baru ini membuat Luhan sedikit malas untuk bertemu dengan nya.

" Ya, aku kosong malam ini. Makan di mana?"

Dan Sehun pun bersorak dalam hati melihat namja cantik itu menerima ajakannya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sehun baru saja mengantarnya pulang dari acara makan malam mereka. Sebenarnya tadi mereka jalan-jalan dulu di sepanjang pinggiran sungai han makanya mereka baru pulang selarut ini. Luhan akui ia mulai tertarik dengan namja satu itu. Sehun memang terkesan dingin dan acuh tapi sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih hangat di banding saat mereka berteman dulu waktu SMA. Dan Luhan juga selalu bisa tertawa bebas di sampingnya. Lagipula, kalau bersama Sehun, ia tidak harus menutupi hubungan mereka seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini bersama Kai. Luhan kemudian terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang seperti menganggap kalau Sehun juga tertarik dengannya.

" Kau dari mana saja, Lu?"

Luhan tersentak bangun mendengar suara berat itu didepan pintu kamarnya yang sekarang terbuka lebar.

" Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kai memang tahu password apartemennya jadi ia tidak usah bertanya lagi bagaimana namja itu bisa masuk.

" Aku menunggu mu dari tadi di lobby apartemen. Apa itu Sehun yang mengantar mu pulang?"

Luhan bisa mendengar ada nada tidak suka saat Kai menanyakan itu.

" Iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah bilang pada mu kan kalau aku ada janji malam ini" ucap Luhan datar. Ia membuang muka ke arah jendela, tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Kai. Hatinya masih sakit kalau mengingat namja hitam itu kini sudah resmi bertunangan dengan orang lain.

" Maafkan aku" ucap Kai lembut sambil menggenggam jemari lentik yang halus milik Luhan.

Luhan tetap diam. Kai mendengus pelan kemudian menarik tubuh namja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya surai cokelat namja itu pelan.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu saat acara kemarin, Lu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku mencintai mu, Lu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepas Kyungsoo."

Luhan ingat sejak awal ia mengenal Kai, namja itu sudah memiliki Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Ia sendiri yang setuju walau hanya dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan Kai. Luhan tahu ini salah, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan persaannya. Ia sangat mencintai namja hitam itu. Ia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Kai sejak awal mereka bertemu saat SMA dulu. Dan ia jatuh terlalu dalam hingga rasanya mustahil untuk keluar.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai"_

TBC

Huaaaa, ini aku nulis apa (o)/ *gaje banget sumpah

Mian kalo masi banyak kekurangannya

Gomawo buat yg mau nyempetin baca ni ff

Author masih mngharapkan review nya chingu apa ni ff masi perlu dilanjutin apa g wks ^^

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai

SC: All EXO official couple

Warning: Yaoi/ Boy x Boy. Do not bash!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap mengunyah sandwich nya dengan nikmat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Luhan yang sedari tadi dilayangkan padanya. Setelah perutnya terasa kenyang barulah ia balas menatap Luhan dengan cengiran tidak berdosa.

" Luhannie, sekali-kali kau harus ikut berlibur bersama kami. Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari teman-teman mu terus. Selain aku tentunya yang kebetulan satu kampus dengan mu. Yang lain merindukan mu, Lu. Terutama Sehun."

Luhan mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat soal masalah yang sedang mereka bahas itu.

" Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa Baekki. Aku sibuk! "

" Tidak mungkin ada kata sibuk di libur musim panas, Lu. Demi eyeliner yang sedang kupakai, kita libur selama tiga bulan. Tiga bulan! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mau menyisakan waktu beberapa hari untuk berlibur bersama teman-teman mu. Kau bahkan tidak mungkin kembali ke Cina. Orang tua mu sedang berada di Amerika, bukan?"

" Tapi-"

" Sekali ini saja, Lu. Ayolah~"

Dan entah kenapa Luhan malas berdebat lagi. Lagipula ia juga sudah merasa tidak enak karena selalu menolak ajakan mereka. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah membuat Baekhyun memekik senang. Setelah heboh sendiri selama beberapa menit, Baekhyun segera pamit pergi karena kelasnya sebentar lagi mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan praktikum dan ujian akhir, liburan musim panas pun datang. Luhan sibuk memilih-milih baju apa yang akan dibawanya, sedangkan Kai sedang tiduran di ranjang Luhan sambil memainkan smart-phone nya.

" Tumben kau ikut, Lu. Biasanya kau selalu menolak saat ku ajak"

Luhan tidak menjawab tapi kemudian berbaring disamping Kai, memeluk namja itu dari samping.

" Apa kau ikut karena ada Sehun?"

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya terasa berdebar saat Kai menyebut nama itu. Bahkan pertanyaa Kai tadi membuatnya kembali berpikir apakah benar kalau ia ikut gara-gara namja albino itu? Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

" Bodoh. Baekhyun yang memaksaku. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup merasa tidak enak selalu menolak ajakan kalian" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat namja tan itu tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

" Kau benar-benar menggemaskan"

Sedetik kemudian Luhan dapat merasakan bibir Kai menyapu lembut bibir pink nya. Ia menutup mata sambil membalas ciuman Kai tapi bunyi ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Waeyo, chagi?"

Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon Kai. Otomatis ia bergerak menjauh dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

" Ne, arraseo. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Bye" ujar Kai sebelum menekan tombol merah kemudian memasukan benda kotak itu kedalam sakunya.

" Mianhae, Lu. Aku harus pergi"

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung namja itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangatnya udara daerah pesisir pantai menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan ketika ia turun dari mobil. Aroma air asin bercampur pasir masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke pantai.

" Kajja, Lu"

Xiumin menyenggol pelan bahu Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah kayu bertingkat yang tidak jauh dari situ.

" Jadi, semuanya total ada 6 kamar. 3 di lantai atas dan 3 di lantai bawah. Kamar mandi ada di dalam masing-masing kamar. Satu kamar akan dihuni 2 orang. Sekarang bereskan barang-barang kalian dan beristirahatlah" Suho selaku pemilik rumah memimpin pergerakan teman-temannya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memilih kamar paling depan. Disusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, juga Xiumin dan Jongdae yang naik ke lantai 2. Tao segera menarik Kris menaiki tangga, ia juga sepertinya ingin tidur di lantai atas. Sedangkan Suho mengajak Yixing untuk menempati kamar utama yang berada dekat dengan ruang tamu. Sekarang tinggal Sehun dan Luhan yang saling menatap dengan canggung.

" Sehun- "

Belum selesai Luhan berucap, namja tinggi itu sudah menariknya ke kamar terakhir yang masih kosong. Sehun kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang lumayan besar itu sedangkan Luhan masih mematung di pintu kamar. Bingung harus bagaimana.

" Kau istirahat saja, Lu. Aku akan mandi dulu" ujar Sehun kemudian mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk memotong sayur dan mengaduk-aduk sup kimchinya untuk makan malam mereka hari itu. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri menyerut es untuk membuat patbingshu sebagai dessert mereka.

" Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Xiumin dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam dapur sambil melihat-lihat.

" Aku tahu kalau kalian hanya ingin mencari camilan. Ambillah sendiri di kulkas" Yixing menjawab tanpa menengok ke arah 2 namja yang sekarang sedang cekikan itu.

" Apa kalian melihat Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh mereka.

" Kai berada di teras depan bersama Sehun"

Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah berkerut kesal. Pasalnya tadi ia pergi kedepan, bermaksud untuk mengobrol bersama dua namja itu tapi begitu ia datang mereka malah langsung diam dan hanya menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan saat ia mencoba mengobrol mereka hanya diam saja. Entah ada apa dengan dua orang itu.

" Lu, ayo kita ke atas. Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Suho sedang menonton film horror di kamar."

Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Xiumin dan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang masih sibuk memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Luhan dan Kai kebagian tugas mencuci piring akibat kalah dalam permainan gunting, batu, kertas. Entah mengapa menurut perasaan Luhan, Kai sengaja kalah saat ia melihat Luhan sudah kalah duluan di ronde pertama.

" Lu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Dan benar saja, sepertinya Kai sengaja mengalah agar mendapat kesempatan bicara dengan Luhan.

" Apa?" tanya Luhan acuh sambil menggosok piring dengan spons. Kai terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab.

" Sehun menyukaimu"

Hampir saja piring yang sedang dipegangnya terlepas kalau Kai tidak sigap menahan tangannya.

" Ja- jangan bercanda" Luhan sadar kalau nada suaranya terdengar gugup. Ia mencoba tertawa walau itu terdengar sangat kaku.

" Aku serius dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Lu"

Suara tajam dan rendah milik Kai membuat Luhan seketika diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Ia mengatakan pada ku saat kami di teras tadi" lanjut Kai membuat Luhan sedikit paham alasan sikap aneh mereka tadi.

" Dan bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukainya?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja hingga membuat Luhan sendiri kaget dengan perkataannya. Kai menelan ludah kasar mencoba menahan emosinya. _Cemburu?_ Tentu saja.

" Bodoh, kau hanya menyukaiku" suara Kai lebih mirip geraman di telinganya.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, ini kali pertama ia bisa memancing emosi seorang Kim Jongin. Sangat jarang, _bukan?_

" Jangan terlalu pede tuan Kim. Apa yang membuat mu seyakin itu, eoh? Sehun cukup tampan dan pintar " Luhan makin senang melihat perubahan raut muka Kai.

" Neo-"

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Luhan kaget dan segera mendorong tubuh namja itu. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling, takut kalau ada yang melihat kejadian barusan. Tapi, untunglah dapur sudah sepi dan tidak terlihat seorang pun dekat situ.

" Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak membentak Kai. Mereka kemudian segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka dalam diam tanpa melihat sosok yang berdiri membatu di samping tangga.

" _Luhan? Kai?_"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai

SC: All EXO official couple

Warning: Yaoi/ Boy x Boy. Do not bash!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Panasnya terik matahari tak menyurutkan semangat keenam namja yang sedang asyik bermain voli pantai. Padahal matahari tepat berada di ubun-ubun kepala yang artinya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Baekhyun mengelap keringat yang membanjiri dahinya menggunakan ujung kaos yang sedang di pakainya saat itu.

" Awas Baek!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat ia sontak mengangkat kepala, tapi-

BUG !

Sebuah bola mendarat mulus di wajahnya membuat ia terjengkang beberapa centi ke belakang. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia merasakan ada cairan kental yang mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

" Shit!" Kris mengumpat pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun sedang lengah saat ia melakukan smash.

" Tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan obat!"

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang duduk mengobrol dekat situ bersama Tao, segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan yang lain langsung mengerubuni Baekhyun dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Betapa bodohnya ia menawarkan diri mengambil obat sedangkan ia tidak tahu dimana letak kotak obat berada. Sedikit tergesa ia mencari Suho untuk bertanya pada sang pemilik rumah tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Kai tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar belakang yang ditempati Luhan dan Sehun. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengambil pusing. Baekhyun adalah prioritas uatamanya saat ini. Ia langsung menuju dapur ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Suho dan Yixing sedang memasak. Setelah medapat kotak obat yang tadi dicarinya, ia buru-buru keluar. Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi teras dengan tangan Chanyeol pada hidungnya.

" Tidak perlu obat, Kyung. Hidungnya cukup ditekan menggunakan tangan dan darah akan berhenti"

Penjelasan Jondae membuat ia merasa semakin bodoh. Dilepasnya kotak obat itu sembarangan kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun.

" Gomawo sudah mencarikanku obat. Kau baik sekali Kyungie" Baekhyun tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi ia kemudian kembali teringat pada Kai. Ia buru-buru mendongkak dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Hanya Luhan dan Kai yang tidak ada disitu. Yixing dan Suho sedang berdua didapur. Tanda tanya besar muncul dibenak Kyungsoo dan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya.

" Dari mana saja kalian?" Xiumin bertanya ketika melihat Luhan dan Kai baru saja muncul dari dalam. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dalam diam. Baru saja Luhan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Suho dan Yixing tiba-tiba muncul.

" Mana Baekhyun? Apanya yang terluka?" Yixing tampak panik.

" Eyy, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah sepanik itu"

" Syukurlah"

" Sudah, lebih baik kita makan saja. Aku dan Yixing sudah selesai memasak" ucap Suho dengan senyum angelic nya.

Mendengar kata makan membuat semua yang ada disitu segera menyerbu masuk dengan girang. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun walaupun hidungnya masih cukup sakit.

" Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kesini dulu. Hidungmu nanti berdarah lagi" Chanyeol terpaksa ikut mengejar namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kai"

Tubuh Kai sedikit menegang mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Mereka sedang berdua dikamar saat ini. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dipinggiran jendela sambil menatap keluar. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari alasan jika Kyungsoo mengungkit soal ia yang tadi keluar dari kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Tadi Sehun ikut bermain voli sedangkan Luhan tidak terlihat diaman pun. Jadi ia rasa Kyungsoo cukup pintar untuk membaca situasi yang ada. Ia pasti menyadari kalau kemungkinan besar Kai bersama Luhan di kamar itu. Lagipula, apa yang Kai lakukan dikamar itu kalau sang penghuni kamar sendiri tidak disitu.

" Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore nanti? Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam"

Kai tersenyum lega. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak membahas hal itu. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi biarlah. Toh ia juga masih tidak tahu akan menjawab apa kalau Kyungsoo sampai menyanyakan hal itu.

" Tentu saja, Kyungie"

Kai memeluk namja itu erat. Kepala Kyungsoo merapat ke dada bidang Kai. Dihirupnya wangi parfum Kai yang merupakan hadiahnya saat ulang tahun Kai barusan. Ia buru-buru menggosok wajahnya dengan cepat ketika setetes cairan bening meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Kai tidak tahu, Kyungsoo sedang menangis dipelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin tertawa senang sambil membanting kartu merah kecil yang sedang dipegangnya.

" Aku menang lagi!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya sedangkan Luhan mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa kalah terus selama 15 ronde berturut-turut. Ia memang sangat payah jika menyangkut permainan kartu.

" Sudah, cukup! Aku tidak mau main lagi" ucap Luhan sambil meninggalkan kamar Xiumin denga kesal. Ia kemudian menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari, kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

" Lulu" Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dari ruang tengah.

" Siapa yang kau panggil Lulu, eoh?" tanya Luhan pura-pura ngambek. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

" Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sebentar"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah itu. Mentari sudah hampir tenggelam. Tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, mereka berjalan menyusuri pasir putih yang menghampar dengan indahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Sejak tadi Sehun menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya tak berkutik seperti saat ini. Apalagi mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada rasa canggung, hanya saja ia merasakan gugup yang luar biasa.

" Luhan"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ia hampir saja tersentak kebelakang, tapi manik cokelat itu lagi-lagi mengunci pergerakannya. Entah apa sihir yang ada pada kedua mata elang itu. Selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Jantungnya memompa berkali-kali lebih cepat membuatnya berharap tidak akan terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba akibat terlalu lama bertatapan dengan wajah tampan dihadapannya ini. Ia dapat merasakan jemari panjang itu membelai pipinya dengan lembut, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil pada tubuhnya. Sehun kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Luhan. Ia merangkup wajah mungil itu dengan keduan tangannya dan mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Luhan seperti tersadar dari mimpi dan spontan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Dapat ia lihat sorotan terkejut dan terluka pada tatapan mata Sehun. _Terluka?_ Tentu saja. Luhan baru saja terang-terangan menolak ciuman darinya.

" A-aku.." Luhan bingung harus berkata apa. Rasa bersalah menelusup kedalam hatinya melihat cara Sehun menatapnya tadi. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

" Maaf" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di sofa sambil uring-uringan. Kejadian tadi membuat ia dan Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun dimeja makan saat mereka makan malam tadi. Untung saja ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang meramaikan suasana dengan lelucon khas mereka, juga Jongdae yang cerewetnya minta ampun sehingga semoga saja teman-temannya tidak ada yang sadar soal masalah mereka berdua. Luhan dapat melihat Tao yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas datang menghampirinya.

" Ini sudah malam, Luhan. Kau belum tidur?"

" Kau sendiri?" Luhan malah balik bertanya, membuat namja bermata panda itu mendengus kesal.

" Kris dan Chanyeol sedang menonton film horror dikamarku. Mana bisa aku tidur kalau ada suara-suara mengerikan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur selama seminggu" ucap Tao yang terdengar sedikit melebih-lebihkan, tapi percayalah. Ia bahkan masih takut kalau ada monster di kolong ranjangnya.

" Kalau begitu kau mau menemaniku tidur disini?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Mengapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri?"

Luhan tidak menyahut. Setelah kejadian tadi, rasanya ia tidak sanggup kalau harus tidur disamping Sehun. Ia takut namja itu marah padanya akibat kejadian tadi.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sehun?" tanya Tao lagi.

" Aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana. Lapipula sofa ini cukup nyaman" Luhan tidak peduli dengan alasan payah yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia memang tidak pandai soal berbohong. Tapi untunglah Tao tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

" Aku mau tidur dengan Baekhyun saja kalau begitu. Kau tetap disini?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia dapat melihat Tao kembali kelantai atas.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_" gumam Luhan kemudian. Ia kembali memikirkan Sehun. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang punya obsesi sendiri terhadap kasur pribadi. Ia seringkali sulit tidur jika berada dikasur yang asing, apalagi tadi malam ia hanya tidur disofa. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Mungkin ia harus belajar tidur di sofa mulai sekarang. Cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk membuat ia menggeliat pelan. Masih sedikit malas untuk membuka mata. Ia memang bukan tipikal 'morning person', jadi jangan tanya soal kebiasaannya yang senang bangun siang. Sesuatu terasa melingkar dipinggangnya membuat kesadaran Luhan mulai meningkat. Bahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya membuat ia semakin yakin kalau ia sedang tidak berada disofa seperti bayangannya tadi.

" Bangun, Lu" suara serak tadi sontak membuat Luhan sadar secara utuh sekarang. Rasa berat pada kedua kelopak matanya hilang entah kemana. Ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya dari ranjang saat melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan hari masih pagi dan Sehun lagi-lagi membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Wajahnya terasa panas. Entah gara-gara memikirkan dirinya yang tidur berpelukan dengan Sehun sepanjang malam, atau akibat melihat wajah bangun tidur Sehun yang begitu menawan. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang membuka dengan malas terlihat begitu indah dimata Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di lantai dengan ekspresi konyol.

" Mengapa aku bisa tidur disini?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Ia sadar kalau sepertinya Sehun memindahkannya kekamar mereka.

" Aku melihatmu ketiduran di sofa. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu disana sepanjang malam"

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku merindukanmu, Lu"

Kai menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Luhan. Menghirup aroma permen khas namja cantik itu. Entah bagimana caranya, Kai berhasil membawa Luhan menyelinap ke dalam hutan di bagian belakang rumah Suho. Mereka kini tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon dengan posisi Kai yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Suara kicauan burung dan binatang-binatang kecil lainnya menemani mereka.

" Kita setiap hari bertemu, Kai. Bahkan aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu"

" Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bosan dengan wajah tampan dan sexy milikku ini"

Kai meringis ketika merasakan sikut Luhan pada perutnya. Sebenarnya Luhan melakukannya dengan pelan, hanya saja Kai yang bereaksi berlebihan.

" Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo? Kulihat kalian tidak banyak berinteraksi belakangan ini"

" Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal Kyungsoo. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk kita berdua, Lu. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mendapat kesempatan seperti ini"

Bibir Kai mulai mengecup tengkuk Luhan dengan perlahan. Lidahnya bergerak menelusuri kulit putih dan lembut yang membuatnya kecanduan setengah mati itu. Sementara tangannya mulai menelusup kedalam kaos yang dipakai namja itu. Menekan tonjolan kecil pada dada Luhan.

" Jangan menggigit bibir mu, Lu" tegur Kai yang melihat Luhan mati-matian menahan suara desahannya. Padahal Kai begitu ingin mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar"

" Tidak apa, mendesahlah untukku"

Dan kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya saat tangan nakal Kai meremas junior miliknya dari luar.

" Buka pahamu sayang"

Luhan menurut, membuat Kai semakin mudah memanjakan Luhan kecil yang sudah menengang itu. Bibirnya sekarang bermain pada pundak Luhan yang sudah terekpose. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah dan air liur yang tidak sedikit. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh Luhan hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Segera dilahapanya bibir mungil itu sementara tangannya masih memijat junior Luhan. Membuat sang empunya mengerang frustasi karena perbuatannya.

" K-kai" Luhan akhirnya bisa bersuara setelah mendorong Kai cukup kuat.

" Wae?" tanya Kai tak suka karena Luhan menghentikan permainan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

" Kurasa kita harus menghentikan ini sekarang"

Luhan menunduk, tidak berani menatap Kai langsung.

" Baiklah, kita lakukan kapan-kapan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu sekarang" ucap Kai sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari sentuhan jari-jarinya.

" Bukan itu maksudku"

Kai mengernyit bingung. Luhan terlihat ragu tapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan keduan manik cokelatnya.

" Maksudku hubungan kita Kai. Aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnyaaa selesai juga. Ini author buatnya buru-buru gara-gara sekalian pengen ngucapin

.

.

Happy Birthday Luhann gege #pelukcium

.

.

Maaf ya kalo chap ini banyak typo, rada2 gaje, aneh, dsb. Maaf juga kalo masih kurang panjang. Ini aku buatnya buru-buru banget soalnya. And, last but not least, Review pls ^^


End file.
